The Life I Used To Know
by XxLizzie-chanxX
Summary: Sakura Haruno had finally surpassed Tsunade and became head of the hospital. Things couldn't be better for her. Then something unexpected happens and now Sakura won't even come out of her own house. On the verge of losing her position and possibly friends, can a certain someone figure out what happened in time? SasuSaku rated T for themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I am back with a new story! I hope y'all enjoy it :) **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter One

Life in Konoha was very peaceful. Everyone smiled and greeted you, it's sunny most of the time, and there was plenty of scenery. So what was there not to love about this wonderful village? Those were the thoughts of a young, pink-haired kunoichi, who was currently strolling through the village in the middle of the afternoon. Things at the hospital were really slow since there hasn't been a lot of injuries, except the occasional broken arm of a kid who tried to pull a stunt to impress his/her friends. Even the missions have gone down tremendously due to the fact that there hasn't been any trouble lately.

So, taking advantage of the break from the hospital, Sakura Haruno decided that it was the perfect moment to walk around the village. She had just found out that Naruto went out on another search mission for the, now, nuke-nin, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura eventually gave up her dream of the boy coming home, but Naruto, who never breaks a promise, vowed to bring back the Uchiha to Konoha. So, he continues to request for search missions, following leads that he has acquired, in hopes of finally catching their missing teammate. By giving up the notion of Sasuke ever returning home, Sakura seeked tutalage by none other than the fifth Hokage herself. Sakura had a new dream, becoming stronger in order to never be left behind again. Naruto also trained under Jiraiya in hopes of mastering new techniques, and so he was gone for two years. Sakura took that time to grow, learning medical justus faster than Tsunade had. In just a few short months, Sakura surpassed her mentor and became the head of the hospital, relieving Tsunade of those duties. Team 7 grew without Sasuke, and it took him leaving for them to do that.

"Sakura-chan!" a boisterous voiced called out her name in the middle of Konoha's busy streets.

Sakura turned around just in time to see a blonde blur tackle her to the ground. Sakura laughed awkwardly, as people were staring at them funny.

"Naruto, if you don't get off of me right this instant, you're going to wish you never have arms or legs again," Sakura hissed making the boy jump off of her in an instant, shivering at the thought of not having arms or legs.

"Hehheh, sorry about that, Sakura-chan," Naruto replied nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura shook her head at her best friend, "It's fine, just don't do it again. Did you find anymore leads?" she inquired, she may have given up her dream of Sasuke ever coming back to Konoha, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to support Naruto with his dreams.

Naruto sighed, "Nothing new. It's like he fell off the face of the earth. I don't know what to do, Sakura-chan," he looked at her in defeat.

Sakura embraced Naruto, "Keep trying, you never give up. That's your ninja way, right?"

That cheered Naruto immediately, "You're right! Dattebayo!"

Sakura grinned, "That's the Naruto I love! So don't give up, because that's not what ninjas do."

Naruto smiled brightly, "Thanks, Sakura-chan, I really needed that," he hugged her again.

"No proble-" "Sakura-sama, the hospital has an emergency and we really need your assisstance," a woman poofed in front of Naruto and Sakura, effectively cutting off their conversation.

"Alright, I'll be on my way now, bye Naruto! Remember, don't give up!" Sakura shouted as she rushed to the hospital.

Once Sakura reached the hospital, she demanded to know why she was called there. A nurse informed her that a team of Anbu was ambushed by the Akastuki and they only got away with an inch on their lives. With knowledge of the situation, Sakura took control. She ordered that the injured should be in order from minor injuries to severe injuries. The Anbu with minor injuries would be handled by the nurses, while the ones with more severe injuries would be handled by her.

Tsunade had to come in and help at one point, because so many was injured and they didn't have enough people staffed to help out, because there were still other patients that needed to be tended to. By the time Sakura and Tsunade made sure that the Anbu members were stable enough to be cared for by the night nurses, it was well past midnight.

"Ugh, I can use some sake right about now," the fifth Hokage grumbled, rubbing her temples.

Sakura sighed at her mentor, "Shishou, you always want sake," she pointed out.

Tsunade glared at her, "So?"

Sakura laughed, "See ya, Tsunade-shishou, I think a nice, hot bath is due," she bid farewell to the elder lady.

Tsunade nodded her head, "Rest well, you deserve it. Goodnight, Sakura," and with that Tsunade left mumbling about how she is going to find her sake stash that Shizune hid from her.

Sakura giggled, she never did understand Tsunade and her drinking habits. She yawned, it was so dark, but so peaceful with the moon out tonight. Sakura did not mind walking home, even though she is extremely tired. The peaceful night is worth the walk. Everything went successful today. Sakura, along with Tsunade and a handful of nurses, managed to get a team of ten Anbu in a stable condition. Sakura was shocked that they managed to even live. There was so much blood and the Anbu took a lot of damage. So it was truly a miracle that they saved them all. That thought made Sakura swell with pride, she saved lives with her own strength.

Sakura had about two more blocks before she reached her apartment, when a hand grabbed her and dragged her to a nearby secluded place. Sakura kicked and screamed, she even tried to chakra enhace her whole body to get away from her attacker, but her attempts were futile.

Only when her attacker stopped dragging her and tied her hands together, Sakura looked up into her attacker's eyes and gasped in shock.

"Y-you're-"

**Aaaannnd cut! Sorry about the chapter being so short and the cliffhanger, but I don't want to spoil the surprise this early, plus I want to know what y'all think :) And I did write this today on my birthday, just prove hoe much I love y'all. Please review and make suggestions or constrictive criticisms. I would greatly appreciate that and it will motivate me more to update for you guys. So I hoped y'all enjoyed!**

**Lots of love, Lizzie-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all, I know it has been a while since I have written anything, but I lost my motive. And also I haven't received a lot of feedback for this story and I would really like it if y'all would encourage me more and give me helpful tidbits or just say how much you enjoy it. Anyways, I'm not going to give up just yet and hope to see better results **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… unfortunately.**

"Y-you're Itachi Uchiha," Sakura froze, fear taking over her features.

The Uchiha remained silent but Sakura noticed his lust filled gaze and she tried to struggle against her restraints, but, to no avail, her efforts were futile. He managed to infuse his chakra into the ropes and effectively made them to where it would drain her chakra. Tears began to well up in Sakura's eyes as she realized that she couldn't get free to protect herself and alert others that the infamous Itachi Uchiha made it inside the gates of Konoha.

Once Itachi was reassured that the pinkette had no way of breaking free, he approached her with his Mangekyo Sharingan in full glory. He kneeled down to make eye contact with Sakura, but she knew of what the Sharingan can do and she quickly closed her eyes to avoid being trapped within a genjustu. Now that her eyes were closed, Sakura heightened her other senses. She felt his breath fan across her face as he traced his fingers around her face lightly. She gasped at the touch and before she knew it, Itachi had pulled her into a searing kiss. Sakura then began to squirm vigorously and scream only to have it muffled by Itachi's lips. Sakura was beyond terrified and had no idea what he had planned for her.

"Hn, so you're the one who had a crush on my little brother. I noticed that he was very protective of you. Let's see what will happen once he finds out that his cherry blossom has been de-flowered hm?" Itachi sneered, trailing his hands down the side of her neck and further on down.

Sakura winced and squeezed her eyes shut tighter in fear of him doing what she thinks he's going to do. Itachi then touched a sacred place, causing Sakura's eyes to open wide in shock, thus trapping her in Itachi's genjustu.

In the genjustu, Sakura was encased in a black and red world. She wandered around until she came upon an array of dead people. They laid there lifelessly, looking as if they were reaching for help. Sakura began to run past the mass of dead people until she heard crying. What she saw made her freeze. There was a younger version of Sasuke running towards his house, terrified. So, Sakura followed him. Once they entered the main household, Sasuke cried in agony for his parents only to stumble upon their dead bodies piled up on top of each other. Tears began to fall down Sakura's face as she realized that Sasuke found his family massacred and what made it worse was that Itachi was standing over their parents' bodies. Sasuke began to scream and shout at Itachi and then he ran towards his brother in pure anger, only to be knocked down so easily. Sakura wanted nothing more than to run to the boy's aid. Right as Itachi started to walk to Sasuke, Sakura woke up.

Sakura surveyed her surroundings and saw that she was in a hospital room with azure eyes looking at her with worry.

"N-Naruto, what am I doing here?" Sakura questioned, holding a hand up to her forehead.

"Sakura-chan you were found in an alleyway tied up. What happened?" Naruto wondered.

Sakura sighed, remembering the past night's events, "I'm not sure, I don't remember a thing," she lied effortlessly.

Naruto was about to protest when someone knocked on the door, Tsunade walked in soon after, "Sakura may I speak to you alone?"

Sakura nodded and Naruto reluctantly left the hospital room.

"Now I did a full body inspection and, it's hard for me to say, but you were raped," Tsunade said solemnly.

Sakura stared at Tsunade, "W-what?"

'He actually went through with it? Now what will everyone say if they find out?'

Tsunade sat on the edge of Sakura's bed and patted her hand, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

Sakura shook her head, "Will you tell anyone about this?" she asked nervously.

Tsunade smiled, "Of course not, Sakura. That is up to you to share that information."

Sakura let out a relieved sigh. So it would be her decision, thank goodness, "Thank you, shishou."

Later that afternoon, Sakura left the hospital with a dampened spirit. Her virtue was taken away by force and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Sakura berated herself on not being able to stand up for herself and show that she wasn't weak.

Finally, Sakura made it to her home and locked herself up into her room and sulked. For days she stayed holed up in her room and cried herself to sleep most nights. Nobody was able to get Sakura to come out not even Naruto. Though, one day, Naruto came bearing news and a certain someone.

"Sakura-chan! Open up! I have something to tell you!" Naruto bellowed.

Sakura growled, "Leave me alone!"

Naruto gazed worriedly at Sakura's apartment door, but remained put, "Guess what!? Teme is back! Do you hear me! Our teammate is back in the village!" Naruto finished his news.

Sakura stared at her door with wide eyes, 'He's lying. He has to be!'

"Yeah, great joke, Naruto. Give it up. I'm not coming out, okay? Please, leave me alone..." Sakura trailed off, her voice getting softer.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "She has been like this for a while. She was found in an alleyway tied up and bruised. Sakura stopped going to work and even baa-chan has begun to worry about her wellbeing. Honestly, I don't know what happened to her but I'm worried as well," Naruto explained.

"Hn, let's go back to the Hokage to let her know I'm here," Sasuke walked towards the Hokage Tower with his hands in his pockets. Naruto followed soon after. Meanwhile, Sakura was curled up into a ball on her couch with tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, I'm a failure…" and she continued to sob.

**And I'm done. Ugh I know it was such a bad chapter, but I hope y'all enjoy and please leave some feedback. That would be wonderful! **

3


End file.
